Mr. Fussy
Mr. Fussy, also known as Mr. Pernickety/Persnickety is the twenty-first book in the Mr. Men series by Roger Hargreaves. About him *'Colour': Dark Green/Light Green *'Shape': Oval *'Gender ': Male *'Personality': Careful, Cautious, Picky, Spoilt, Fusspot *'Hair': Green *'Family': Mr. Clumsy (cousin) and 8 siblings *'Rivals': Mr. Messy (one sided), Mr. Rude, Little Miss Naughty, Little Miss Scary, Little Miss Magic (sometimes), Mr. Noisy, Mr. Clumsy. *'Friends': Little Miss Sunshine, Little Miss Neat, Little Miss Helpful, Mr. Happy, Mr. Messy (one-sided) *'Height': About 6 and a half feet tall *'Weight': Average *'Job': He is fussy and clean and doesn't like messy things *'Features': Toothbrush moustache, orange shoes (formerly red) (original version), handlebar moustache, glasses, black bow tie, and brown sneakers (2008 version) *'Nationality': German (UK) British (US) *'Voice Actors:' Arthur Lowe (1975-1978), Gordon Peters (1995-1997), Len Carlson (1997-1999), Joseph J. Terry (2008-present), Rob Rackstraw (UK 2008-present) Michel Elias (French version 2008-present) Charles Martinet (2008-) *'Catchphrases': Sweet Henrietta! and How revolting Story Mr. Fussy is a perfectionist. He wouldn't tolerate anything imperfect. Mr. Fussy keeps his hair combed, his moustache trimmed, his shoelaces tied and his house neat. One evening, he is working when his cousin (from Australia), Mr. Clumsy, comes to visit. He causes chaos and at the end of his stay, everything of the house is disastrous. However, things just get worse for Mr. Fussy when Mr. Bump visits. ''The Mr. Men Show'' In The Mr. Men Show, he retains his yellow nose and neatly combed hair (Though it has a darker colour), but is renamed Mr. Persnickety in the US broadcast and Mr. Pernickety in the UK broadcast. He now has a black bow tie, reading glasses, brown shoes, a more neatly waxed moustache that looks like a Luigi moustache, a lime green coloured body and a German accent in the UK version. He lives next door to Mr. Messy in a duplex-style house. He and Mr. Messy often are at odds. In Season 2, he retains his same looks, but is darker green and his name is changed back to Mr. Fussy. His hair is deceptively the same, but it's actually now black and stringy. He thinks Little Miss Magic's popping out of nowhere is rude. Mr. Persnickety/Fussy's accent in the UK is German, and British in the US. In the US and UK Versions, he is voiced by Joseph J. Terry and Rob Rackstraw. In Physical, Mr. Persnickety was a judge in the Olympic-like sport and along with the other judges, failed everyone except Mr. Strong. He later participated in the relay race. Mr. Persnickety was the last runner on orange team, but despite his early start, Mr. Quiet overtook him. Luckily, the skunk that Mr. Quiet was carrying released its stink allowing Mr. Persnickety to win. Trivia Book Trivia *In some earlier prints of Mr. Fussy, his shoes are red instead of orange. *In Mr. Mischief's book, he was seen without half of his moustache (Mr. Mischief cut one half off). *His cousin is Mr. Clumsy. *According to a German audio tape known as Herr Glücklich Und Seine Freunde 4, he is called Otto Ordetlich. ''Mr. Men and Little Miss'' Trivia *In one episode of Mr. Men and Little Miss, Little Miss Chatterbox said that Mr. Rush is himself related to him (In Hello, Pizza Express? (Mr. Busy)). *In the US dub, he has a Brooklyn accent. ''The Mr. Men Show'' Trivia *In his prototype design, Mr. Fussy wore a brown vest. He is seen wearing it in the pinball game. *He was referred to as Mr. Persnickety/Mr. Pernickety in the first season. *His face looks like the Pringles logo. *Although reverting back to his original dark green colour in the second season, he is seen light green in Cinema. **Also in Home Improvement when he and Mr. Messy used their paint wands on each other, one of the colours Mr. Messy changed him into is his light green colour. *He is a very popular character and most adults (parents) say that he is their favourite because they usually feel like they suffer the same things that he does like in episodes Movies, Cinemas, Sand & Surf, Car Wash, and Wildlife. *In the original designs, when Mr. Fussy goes swimming, he wears a yellow-striped swimsuit. *Mr Fussy has a one sided conflict with Mr. Messy. *He has been seen without his glasses (Farm, Bath and Bubbles, Beach, Paint, Eyeglasses), bowtie (Airport (goof), Beach, Fair (goof), Wildlife), shoes (Dance, Beach, Shoes, Game Shows (goof), Sand and Surf), and moustache (Bugs, Dance Dance Dance). *While one of his catchphrases is "Sweet Henrietta," it is changed to "Sweet Apple Strudel" in the UK version where he has a German accent. *The pose Mr. Fussy (Persnickety) makes in Car Wash appears again in Travel. *He had his shoes off in Mr. Stubborn's plot "The Dillydale Super Challenge" after getting hurt in Game Shows. *In Beach, Mr. Fussy (Persnickety's) feet are regular like the other Mr. Men and Little Misses, but in shoes they are pointed. *In Beach, it revealed that Mr. Persnickety has many bow ties at his home. *He once walks in his sleep to clean Mr. Nosey and Mr. Small's residence as seen in Sleep. *He often gets kicked out or yelled at when he is losing his temper with another Mr. Man or Little Miss. (Mostly Mr. Messy, Mr. Rude and Little Miss Naughty) and accused for things that he hasn't done. *He got kicked out of the restaurant by Little Miss Helpful (Restaurants), the library by Mr. Noisy (Books), the cinema by Mr. Strong (Movies), he got kicked out again in the airport by Mr. Strong (Airports), the ballet show by bats (Dance Dance Dance). *He got kicked out by Mr. Strong twice and both those times were from Mr. Messy's Antics. *He was turned into a block of ice by Little Miss Magic and goes someone should take away that wand of yours, from the "Trains & Planes" episode. *He is a conductor in Music and Sneezes and Hiccups. *He doesn't like holidays with someone with him in Travel. *His mouth can be shown when his moustache lifts up. (Amusement Park, Fair, Birds, Inventions, Trains, Beach). *His piano concerts are always interrupted by both Mr. Rude and Little Miss Chatterbox. (Sleep, Telephones) *He has been seen with all characters (except Little Miss Curious who hasn't been seen with him so far (but she's been seen with him in books)) *He once made a pasta sculpture called Fussy a'la Pasta in Arts and Crafts. *His car has been destroyed in both seasons, in Season 1 it was crushed by Little Miss Whoops' steamroller in Car Wash, and in Season 2 it was crushed by a boulder and by a giant car engine in Driving. *His roof has been taken by Mr. Strong in both seasons (Rainy Day, Bad Weather). *He is one of the three characters to wear glasses, the others being Mr. Nervous and Little Miss Whoops. *In the original series, he had a pet parrot called Mr. Parrot. *He is one of the three characters with a tie, the others are Mr. Nosey and Mr. Funny. *He is one of the characters to have a yellow nose, the others being Little Miss Scary, Little Miss Sunshine, Mr. Stubborn, Little Miss Curious and Little Miss Giggles. *His shoes are like the other Mr. Men and Little Misses in Sleep, when Mr. Nosey and Mr. Small were looking through their telescope. *He said he wanted Mr. Messy's house condemned in Pests. *According to director Mark Ristley, Mr. Fussy's voice was modeled after actor Gale Gordon. *He hates spinach. *In Library, he became scribble shaped like Mr. Messy. (At the very end) *In Garages, he is really impressed with Mr. Messy's bike because it is immaculate for Mr. Messy and Mr. Fussy is as happy as ever to borrow it. Counterparts See Counterparts Wiki. Gallery Mr. Fussy 1976.png Mr. Fussy.jpg MrFussy.gif Mr Fussy 1A.PNG Mr Fussy 2A.PNG|Oh sweet Henrietta! Mr-Fussy-3A.PNG|Do not make Mr. Fussy angry! Mr-Fussy 4A.PNG|It's Mr. Fussy's inspection time! Artwork from ''the Mr. Men Show'' Fussys1.png Fussy with staff.jpg|Mr. Fussy holding a staff Fussys2.png|Artwork from Season 2 Fussys22.png|It is absolutely revolting to call someone a fussy old fusspot! fussys23.png|Mr. Fussy holding an umbrella Screenshots FussyMoustache.jpg|Him without his moustache IMG 2122.png IMG 2130.png IMG 2131.png IMG 1887.png IMG 1886.png IMG 2017.png Mr Persnickety in Garbage.PNG|Mr. Persnickety is covered in rubbish IMG 3640.png Pixar (118).png Mr. Fussy.png Screensnaps (2085).png Screensnaps (2086).png Screensnaps (2816).png vlcsnap-2018-04-21-20h56m11s159.png vlcsnap-2018-04-28-20h12m37s144.png vlcsnap-2018-04-28-19h50m25s120.png Mr Fussy riding on Bench as a Rollercoaster.png|Mr. Fussy riding on the bench as a Rollercoaster Mr. Fussy Ice.jpg Screensnaps (3732).png Screensnaps (3705).png Screensnaps (3716).png Screensnaps (3728).png Screensnaps (3731).png Screensnaps (3742).png Screensnaps (3711).png Mr Persnickity Cant stand that stench.PNG|Mr. Persnickety can't stand Mr. Rude's foot odour Beach Hot dog stand.PNG Mr Fussy Hiking gear.PNG Naughtyandfussy.png Fussyandmagic.png Fussyandchatterbox.png Magicfussyandchatterbox.png Chatterboxfussyandmagic.png Awillofitsown.png Herecomesthegorgonzola.png Naughtygrumpynervousrudemessyandfussy.png Spittingoutpunch.png Blackberryjam.png Lookingatpaint.png Grumpyandfussy.png Leavingthiscockamamieplay.png Nervouspernicketysunshinescatterbrain.png Ohtheindignity.png Stinkonastick.png TeamOrange.png ShesGonnaBlow.png Mr. Rude Mr. Persnickiety Table.PNG A rainy picnic.PNG Mr Persnickety confronts Mr. Messy.PNG|Mr. Persnickety catches Mr. Messy eating out of the rubbish can in the middle of the night Mr Fussy Plays Piano Good.PNG You're clean.png|"Mr. Messy, You're clean!" Cooking Class.PNG Chef Fussy.PNG Mudbath.PNG Pirate mr. fussy.png|Mr. Fussy the pirate GetThatThingOutOfHere.png Sleeping.png Mr Fussy Conductor.PNG Mr happy host.PNG Miss Sunshine Poem about Seashore.PNG Mr Persnicketiy cam.PNG Mr Messy has a twin.PNG|Mr. Messy has a twin! Mr Fussy Seashore.PNG Miscellaneous MrPernickety2008.gif|Render from the official website International publications & translations Mr. Fussy appears under the titles: *Monsieur Tatillon (French) *Unser Herr Ordentlich (German) *Mister Pingelig (Second German Release) *Meneer Precies (Dutch) *Hr. Pernittengryn (Danish) *Ο Κύριος Ιδιότροπου (Greek) *Pan Czepialski (Polish) *挑剔先生 (Taiwan) *꼼꼼씨 (Korean) *Мистер Чистюля (Russian) *こうるさくん (Japanese) *מר טרחן (Hebrew) *คุณจู้จี้ (Thai) List of characters This is a list of Mr. Men, Little Miss and other special characters that appear in this book. *Mr. Clumsy (he appears in this book before his own) *Mr. Bump (mentioned only) Title character other appearances This is a list of other books that the title character has appeared in. *Mr. Mischief *Little Miss Contrary *Little Miss Yes *Little Miss Birthday *Mr. Funny Upsets Mr. Fussy *Mr. Strong: King of the Circus (TV) (cameo) *Mr. Fussy Takes a Well Earned Break (TV) *What a Question, Little Miss Curious (TV) (cameo, with no shoes) *Little Miss Late Beats Them All! (TV) *Little Miss Neat Sees Spots (TV) *Another Victory for Little Miss Splendid (TV) (cameo) *Little Miss Tidy and the Winning Ticket (TV) *Mr. Forgetful the World's Best Actor (TV) (cameo) *A Job for Little Miss Giggles (TV) (cameo) *Hello, Pizza Express? (Mr. Busy) (TV) (mentioned) *Mr. Clumsy Head Butler (TV) (cameo) *Little Miss Chatterbox Goes to Seatown (TV) (with no shoes) *Mr. Lazy Takes an Afternoon Nap (TV) (cameo, with no shoes) *Little Miss Wise's Day Out at the Fun Fair (cameo, bald) *Mr. Silly's Silly Secret (TV) (cameo) *Mr. Chatterbox and the Parrot (TV) (cameo) *Little Miss Helpful Goes to the Fair (TV) *Little Miss Trouble and the Magic Paint (TV) See also *Roger Hargreaves *Adam Hargreaves External links *Official Mr. Men website Category:Mr. Men series Category:Green characters Category:Oval characters Category:The Mr. Men Show Characters Category:Yellow Nosed Characters Category:Characters with eyeglasses Category:Facial Hair Category:Characters with shoes Category:1976 introduces Category:1970's introduces Category:Characters with Hair Category:Main characters Category:The Mr. Men Show Category:Characters named after Adjectives